Las Swan
by BrendaMassenCullen1145
Summary: Charlie Swan muere junto a Rene en acidente sus 5 hijas quedan llenas de deudas y de pobreza absoluta desesperadas y sin saber que hacer obligan a su hermana isabella a que acepte la propuesta de edward cullen: Dinero a cambio de que isabella sea suya...


Las Swan.

Después de la terrible tragedia de la muerte de Rene y Charlie Swan dejando dolor y deudas hipotecas y pobreza a sus cinco hijas, Rosalie, Alice, Victoria, Jane y la pequeña Isabella con a penas 14 años, en el miserable pueblo de forks, el testamento era claro, si no pagaban las deudas el gobierno de Seattle tomaría la casa y ellas serian separadas, Rosalie y Alice serian llevadas con una Tía llamada Jessica al exterior Victoria y Jane a un orfanato porque tenían la edad justa para entrar, 16 años, pero no sabían que hacer con la pequeña Isabella.

-Pobres Niñas Señor Cullen, ya ha leído las noticias-dijo Sue sirviéndole el Café a su amo, el Señor Edward Cullen dueño de las empresas Cullen que estaba en la ciudad arreglando unos asuntos.

-El mal nacido de Charlie Swan, me debía la vida y mucho dinero, ahora se ha muerto ¿Quién me lo pagara?-dijo Edward leyendo pesadamente el periodicucho de Forks.

-Señor, siento lo de su negocio-dijo Sue mordiéndose la lengua, ¡Como alguien viendo suma tragedia podía pensar el dinero!, solo Edward Cullen.

-Tranquila Sue, quizás hoy vaya a ver a esas niñas, quizás pueda hacer algo por ellas, o quizás la mayor me interese-dijo el hombre sonriendo torcidamente tomando un sorbo de aquel café espeso y espumoso.

-No creo que Rosalie Hale sea de su interés es demasiado rubia-dijo Sue.

-¿háblame de ellas?-dijo el hombre cobrizo sonriendo.

-Alice, es demasiado interactiva, no soportaría un día con ella, lo volvería loco-dijo Sue arreglando la lujosa habitación- Victoria se toma las cosas en serio-dijo y Edward Cullen negó asustado ante las cosas serias.

-Jane es… Jane tiene un trauma desde los dos años, no camina ni habla-dijo Sue con la mirada pérdida, A Edward Cullen le compadeció la situación de aquellas niñas.

-¿Eran cinco no?-pregunto Edward atento y Sue asintió sirviéndole mas café.

-Isabella, bueno creo que ella te puede interesar, aunque es demasiado menor-dijo Sue abriendo las ventanas.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunto el despreocupado.

-14, aunque es muy bonita y silenciosa, era la preferida de Charlie, siempre obediente y atenta a todo a su alrededor, la que ayudaba a rene en todo y la mas devota a su familia-dijo Sue recordando con adoración a su sobrina secreta, algún día le agradecería lo que estaba haciendo por ellas.

-Es ella-dijo la mujer sacándose una Foto del bolsillo y mostrándosela al hombre bondadoso pero con una coraza de mujeriego.

-Wow, es muy, muy hermosa-dijo el mirando a la pequeña jovencita de cabellos color chocolate que caían suaves en su espalda hasta su cintura, de cuerpo delgado y ojos color café tez blanca y labios rosados.

-Si…-dijo la mujer dudando si lo que había hecho estaba bien.

-Voy a ver que puedo hacer con esa hermosura-dijo levantándose con una sonrisa macabra y saliendo de la hermosa propiedad.

CASA DE LOS SWAN

Ahí estaba Rosalie y Victoria mirando una y otra vez las cuentas sin saldar llorando desesperadas sin saber que hacer.

-No puedo creer que mi padre sea tan miserable como para apostar la casa en ese maldito casino-dijo Victoria mirando aquellos papeles con asco.

-¿Cómo vamos a Pagar doscientos mil dólares si no tenemos para la cena de hoy?-dijo Rosalie comenzando a desesperarse.

-¿Intentaste pedirle dinero a los Newton?-pregunto Victoria.

-¿Mas deudas?-dijo Rosalie con incredulidad negando rotundamente.

-Los Weber nos ofrecieron cincuenta dólares-dijo Victoria.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Rosalie algo mas tranquila-anda y dile a Isabella que vaya a buscarlos, busca a Alice y dile que vaya al mercado y hable con Juan para que le fie algunas cosas-dijo Rosalie ordenando sus ideas.

-Yo me quedo con Jane-dijo Victoria y Rosalie asintió.

En el salón Principal se encontraba Isabella tocando su amado Piano con fervor, las notas eran suaves y profundas melancólicas y suicidas.

-Niña, deja de tocar eso y ve a casa de los weber a recoger un dinero prestado-dijo Victoria mirando aquella chica con odio y envidia.

Isabella no le contesto, simplemente ignoro su comentario y se levanto en silencio. Salió de su casa avergonzada y algo molesta, caminaba intentando esquivar las miradas de lastimas de los habitantes de ese maldito pueblo.

Llego a la residencia de los Weber con mucha vergüenza toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran.

Abrió la señora Weber una mujer muy refinada y algo insoportable que la miraba con desdén y altura, Isabella quería llorar, llorar…

-¿vienes por el dinero verdad?-pregunto ella mirándose las uñas recién pintadas de un rojo carmesí, Isabella asintió mirando a sus zapatos y justo cuando la mujer le iba a dar el dinero en las pálidas manos de Isabella una voz las hiso sobresaltarse.

-¿Usted es Isabella Swan?-pregunto el hombre alto y musculoso de cabello cobrizo y ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Señor Cullen, usted también va a darle dinero?-pregunto la mujer arreglándose disimuladamente el escote.

-No precisamente Señora Weber-dijo el disimuladamente-Voy a proponerle algo a esta hermosa señorita-dijo el y ella se sonrojo y volvió a mirar al piso, la señora weber gruño mentalmente ¿Qué tenia la mocosa esa que no tenia ella?

-Ven Isabella, creo que debemos conversar-dijo tomándole la mano a la muchacha y arrastrándola al parque.

-¿Qué quería hablar conmigo señor Cullen?-dijo ella algo incomoda por su agarre.

-Fácil Isabella, quiero proponerte un trato-dijo y la muchacha lo miro atenta-Tu te mudas conmigo, dejas que te convierta en toda una señorita de sociedad, eres mía cuando quiera y como quiera, te hago la próxima mujer mas envidiada de este país, hago que tus hermanas se casen con altos empresarios e incluso las saco de Washington si quieres y a Jane, le pagaría el tratamiento para su enfermedad-dijo el y la muchacha no cabía en su asombro.

-¿Y que quiere de mi, como le pagare yo?-pregunto ella inocentemente.

-Te quiero en mi cama, mientras yo te hago mi mujer cuantas veces quiera-dijo el naturalmente y a ella casi se le salen los ojos y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Señor Cullen… no sé que le habrán dicho de mi pero yo nunca haría eso-dijo ella algo consternada.

-Piénsalo Bella, háblalo con tus hermanas, quizás ellas puedan aconsejarte-dijo el y de tanto caminar ya se encontraban al frente de la casa de la joven muchacha, entonces ella misma se recordó mentalmente lo que le habían mandado a buscar y se reprocho, sus hermanas la matarían.

-Toma Bella, considéralo como un regalo-dijo dándole a la atormentada chica quinientos dólares a los que ella quiso negarse pero él ya se había dado vueltas y comenzado a caminar.

Ella suspiro algo cansada de aquella conforme y horrible vida que llevaba y entro con sigilo a su casa, Rose y Victoria estaban en el Salón mirando las noticias, Jane solo estaba en silencio, Y Alice veía por el antiguo ventanal como la lluvia bañaba las calles de aquel pueblito pintoresco.

-¡Dime que has traído el dinero Isabella!-dijo Victoria mirando con desprecio a su hermana, ella simplemente se saco el dinero del bolsillo y se lo entrego.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE CRISTO ISABELLA, DE DONDE HAS SACADO QUINIENTOS DOLARES!-grito estupefacta Victoria.

-Habla Bella-dijo Rosalie asombrada.

-Me los ha dado el Señor Cullen-dije sonrojado.

-¡Dios mio Edward Cullen te los ha dado!-dijo Alice asombrada acercándose a su hermana.

-Y me ha propuesto algo pero yo me he negado-dijo ella tímida y Entonces paso lo inesperado Victoria abofeteo su rostro.

-A que te has negado-escupió con odio, Rosalie las miraba asombrada incapaz de intervenir.

-El-tartamudeo bella sollozando en silencio-me ha dicho que os sacara del país y que las hará ricas y esposas de millonarios-dijo y Victoria volvió a abofetearla.

-Y porque te has negado imbécil-dijo ella.

-PORQUE A CAMBIO ME HA PEDIDO SER SU MUJER.-grito Isabella incapaz de contener las lagrimas.

-¿Qué?-dijo Victoria indignada-Pero mírate es imposible que te lo pida a ti… tienes catorce años-dijo ella y Bella solamente lloraba.

-No se que hacer, sé que si acepto marcare mi vida para siempre, pero si no acepto… moriremos de hambre y de deudas-dijo la pequeña sollozando.

-Acepta el Trato por el Bien de Todas-dijo Jane que por primera vez en su vida hablo, para exigirle a su hermana que se vendiera por dinero.

-¿Qué?-dijo Isabella con asombro, su voz se rompió al instante de haber escuchado aquellas palabras.

-Que lo hagas, que aceptes el trato-dijo la fría muchacha sentada en aquella metálica silla de ruedas.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?-grito Isabella asqueada de aquella situación, pero entonces Rosalie fue la que intervino.

-Isabella… POR FAVOR-grito-te lo suplico, no tenemos dinero hay demasiadas deudas…. No sé que hacer-sollozo.

-¡Pero son mis hermanas!, como pueden pedirme algo así-dijo aludida.

-DEJA EL MALDITO DRAMA, ¡SI LE GUSTAS ACUESTATE CON EL Y YA!-dijo Victoria desesperada Isabella molesta y ofendida salió corriendo de ese lugar.

Corrió hacia el parque pero cuando cruzo la calle un auto negro y lujoso casi la mata, ella termino callándose en el duro asfalto dándose un buen Porrazo en la cabeza.

Su vista se cegó por unos instantes mientras ella dejaba que pasara el dolor al transcurrir el tiempo, un minuto después llega hasta ella un hombre alto y musculoso, no pudo reconocerlo pero cuando aspiro su perfume supo muy bien quien era… Edward Cullen.


End file.
